Kidnapped
by Lyanna le'Rose
Summary: Leon will play an important role in the future of Cytopia. This is the adventure of Leon Parry.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Ramor was sitting in the throne room waiting for King Alcor to arrive from his morning stroll through the town. King Alcor was the ruler of the beautiful and prosperous land of Cytopia. The grassy planes were as lush and bountiful as a rich summer day and the rivers and surrounding ocean sparkled a pure cerulean color. But most beautiful of all was the white marble castle that King Alcor lived in. When the people of Cytopia elected him king the sorcerers carved the magnificent palace for him. Ramor was his trusted advisor and the head sorcerer of Cytopia. He was busy thinking of why it took the king one full hour to go through a small town. The king wanted to meet him for a so-called "important" matter. _This should be interesting,_ he thought. Just then, King Alcor walked in followed by his twelve security guards. Ramor quickly put away his thoughts for now and said "Greetings your majesty. How was your walk? It was just fine Ramor but we have more serious matters to discuss at moment." Ramor straightened up upon hearing this. _The king was actually being serious. Matters are much worse than I feared, _he thought. King Alcor impatiently waved his guards away apparently wanting to talk alone. "Ramor, I have received intelligence that the Dark Army has advanced to the border that separates Cytopia from The Plain of Despair. At this rate, they will be here in a matter of days." _Apparently this was an important matter, _he thought. "What can I do to help your majesty?" Ramor said. "I want you and your most powerful sorcerers to meet them and stop them. I will send my primary wizards to back you up but until then I'll need you to hold them off." Alcor said. "I'll do my best your majesty." The next day Ramor and the other twelve members of the elite sorcerer core set out north toward the border separating Cytopia and The Plain of Despair. They were using the quickstep technique so it didn't take them long to get there. But when they did get there, they were in for the battle of there life. There were thousands of dark wizards marching toward them with one hovering above them. Ramor recognized the head wizard in an instant…his brother Ronjan. One of the other sorcerers named Silena said "Ramor go deal with your brother we'll keep things under control here." Ramor nodded and turned to his brother. "You know why I'm here bother." Ronjan said. "Surrender now and I shall spare your life. Sorry but I cannot let you pass." Ramor said. "Then die!" Ronjan said in the most menacing voice he could manage. And so they fought but Ronjan was too much for Ramor. In a last-ditch-effort Ramor took his magic and the magic of his fallen companions and sent it to earth in hopes that one day Cytopia could be saved. The Dark Army stormed Cytopia using their evil magic to destroy the land. The grassy plains shriveled up and died, the sparkling rivers became brown and sickly, and the marvel castle turned as black as onyx. King Alcor was killed and Ronjan took his place on the throne. That was the beginning of the 'Dark Times'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up sleepy head!" Leon's mom called up the stairs of their apartment. Leon turned over angrily, not wanting to get up. "Be down in a minute!" He called. He moped out of bed and to the bathroom. _I am definitely not a morning person _he thought, and started the shower. After showering and grooming himself he put on his usual clothes: a sleeveless black muscle-shirt with his favorite band _Linkin Park _in bright neon letters printed on it, black denim jeans with a chain hanging on it, and his black and green DC shoes. He grabbed a quick piece of toast and called "Later mom." And walked out the door. His best friend Jimmy Scott was waiting for him at the steps of his apartment. "Hey man, what's up?" Jimmy asked. "Nothing much man. Ready to go to school?" Leon asked. Jimmy stared blankly at him. "Kidding, only kidding." Leon said. They both shared a laugh then walked to school like they had since the beginning of the eighth grade. It was April eleventh and Leon's birthday was in two days. His birthday was Friday the thirteenth. Leon listened to his ipod the whole way to school. When they got to school they were greeted by a friendly shove from behind. Billy Martin and his posy of idiot jerks snickered. "You guys should really watch where your going!" Billy said followed by a group laugh. As usual, Leon and Jimmy ignored them and walked to class. This time, Billy wouldn't stand for it. He grabbed Leon and Jimmy by the back of their shirt and dragged them into the bathroom. "I haven't done a swirly in awhile. Lets see if I've still got my touch." He said with a menacing smile. When Billy tried to shove them into the toilet, Leon felt a pulsing energy run through him. It was so strong it hurt. Leon lashed out at Billy and sent him flying back five feet. "How did you- I don't know but run." Leon said while dragging Jimmy out of the bathroom. When they got to their classroom and sat down at they're desks panting. "Seriously, how'd you do that?" Jimmy asked. "I honestly have no idea." Luckily, Billy had none of they're classes so they wouldn't see him until lunch. But when lunch came they would be in big trouble. They had math with Mr. Marino at the moment. Math was Leon's worst subject. He began to wonder if he should've taken his chances with Billy. Soon math was over and he had to deal with science, chemistry, biology, literature, and history. When those classes were over he got his two favorite classes: music and art. Leon played the keyboard and was a very talented artist. He won the art and music award last year, which is why Billy hated him. Billy flunked the sixth and seventh grades so he is two years older than Leon. Leon came to Arthur James Middle School in the seventh grade and Billy had won the award two years in a row. When Leon came and stole it Billy hated him and made an effort to make his life miserable. Unfortunately after art and music came lunch. Leon and Jimmy tried to make themselves invisible in the lunch line but it didn't work so well for them. Billy found them and cut in line behind them, upsetting about thirty kids who were behind them. "Hungry Pee-on?" Billy asked scornfully. "No but I bet you are Billy boy." Jimmy retorted. Leon tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. "So you think your funny? Well let me show you how funny _I _can be!" he took his plate of spaghetti and dumped it all over Jimmy, which brought a laugh from the whole cafeteria. Leon felt his anger rising along with the strange power that he felt that same morning. A retort quickly formed on his lips. "Why don't you go lay under a rock? Your definitely bigger than one." (Billy is on the large side incase you haven't noticed it yet). Everyone laughed even harder at that. Billy's eyes flashed dangerously and he swung his arm at Leon but before he could touch him his hand froze two inches from his face. The pulsing energy was now flaring inside Leon, wanting to get out. When it became too much, he released it with a loud, piercing yell. Billy flew back ten feet and landed on the floor with a loud thump. When the haze cleared from Leon's eyes, he saw to his horror that everyone was staring at him. When they realized that he was looking direct back at them they turned away and continued eating. Mr. Marino, the cafeteria watchman didn't say anything. He seemed relaxed calm almost…_smiling_. Leon only thought about it briefly before turning to get his lunch.

After lunch, he had PE, English 2, and Algebra 1with Jimmy. He dragged himself through those classes, wanting school to be over. When the final bell rang, he was the first person out the door. Jimmy got out two minutes later. He walked up to Leon with a stupid grin. "What?" He waved two thin rectangles of paper in front of his face. "Are those- yep. But how- just gimme some skin." Leon gave him a huge hug and a noogie. "You're the best man, you know that? Yeah, I know." Jimmy said with a grin. Jimmy had gotten Leon front-row seats to a _'Linkin Park' _concert on his birthday. They walked home and Leon stared at the tickets the whole way. Jimmy said goodbye then walked to his building down the street. Leon walked in the door and said a quick hello to his mom and gave her a hug. He had no homework so he walked to his room, turned on his ipod, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon woke up before his mom could call up the stairs. Today wasn't just an ordinary day. Today was his thirteenth birthday. School was off today because the principal was superstitious, it being Friday the thirteenth. Leon hopped out of bed and into the steaming shower. When he was ready and dressed in his normal clothes he went downstairs where his mom had made him a birthday breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon, ham, pancakes, and hashbrowns. He hungrily wolfed down his breakfast and prepared to ask his mom the biggest question on his mind. "Mom? Yes honey? Jimmy got these two tickets to a _Linkin Park _concert and-its ok you can go." His mom said with a smile. Leon felt a two-ton wait just lift from his head. "As long as you're home by ten. Mom, the concert starts at eight and ends at eleven. Then I guess you just can't go." His mom said flatly. Leon looked devastated. That weight was back but now it had doubled in size and a summo wrestler was sitting on his stomach. "Mom please, I have to go to this concert." He begged. "You can beg, plead, and whine but the answer will still be the same: No!" His mom said angrily. Leon glared at his mom but then the glare disappeared as a thought struck him. _I'll just sneak out at seven and say I'm going to Jim's._ He decided to get on his mom's good side so she would let him go to Jimmy's house. "You were right mom, I'm sorry." He said with a fake frown on his face. " It's ok, I would let you go but you have to get up early for the family reunion tomorrow. Ok mom, I understand." The truth was, Leon didn't understand. In fact, he did just the opposite. He decided that it was definitely worth it to sneak out. He went up to his room and turned on his ipod. He began to think of how he would ask his mom to go to Jimmy's house. At seven he was going to that concert whether his mom said he could or not.

Lucinda was standing by the window of the Dread Castle. She was contemplating how to secure the Dark Army's victory over the resistance. _Hmmm, so much to do in so little time. _The master had placed her in charge of the army and the resistance raids were getting worse. " Um, ex-excuse m-me m-mistress." Said a shaky voice. "What is it now Resa?" Lucinda said impatiently. Resa was her personal assistant and was very nervous to be around her. " Th-the four sq-squads are re-ready to mobilize m-mistress." She didn't have time for this. "Well tell them to wait I'm very busy!" She said angrily. "Yes mistress!" She said, then hurriedly left the room. Lucinda rubbed her temples. _Such a waste of my valuable time! _She thought angrily. _It was nice of her to inform me of the army though. _She thought with an evil, and amused smile on her face. "Resa got your tongue?" Said an amused voice. She felt a flash of hot anger run to her face. "Maxwell." She said with disdain in her voice. "What are you doing here?" She asked her voice thick with anger. " Oooooo, touchy touchy." He said with a smirk. "Shouldn't you be with your squardrent? I've been sent by the master to keep an eye on you. If you don't sort out this resistance problem soon, guess who your position goes too." He said with a menacing smile. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fire danced on her fingers as her anger surged. "Don't worry that problem will be solved," She said so darkly that Maxwell winced. "You can be sure of that," Malice layering her voice.

Leon woke up to the sound of cats fighting in the New York alley. He sat up and blinked twice. He yawned and stretched out his arms. In a panic he glanced at the clock. _Man I'm sure glad it's only 6:45. Wait 6:45! I'm gonna be late! _He bolted down the stairs of his apartment and arrived downstairs in a matter of seconds. Panting, he asked his mom if he could go over to Jimmy's house. "Will you be home by ten?" She asked, a stern expression alighting her face. "Yes _mom_." He said rolling his eyes. She didn't seem to notice the sarcasm layering his voice. "Well have fun then." She said beaming at him. "Thanks mom." He said with a forced smile upon his face. "Love you." She called as he headed for the door. "Love you too. Wait, before you go promise me one thing. Yeah? Be good for me alright? I'll do my best." And on that note, he walked out the door with concert tickets and his house key in his pocket. He strolled along taking his time, all thoughts of being late vanished as if it were smoke in the wind. He was passing the local flower shop when it hit him. The infernal buzzing that plagued on occasion. It was like athousand bees in his ear, thrumming like that of a large drum. He couldn't take it anymore. It was lasting longer than usual. A scream of annoyance passed through his lips. He started running. He ran fast, faster than he had ever run before. He ran not noticing or caring about anything in his path. He didn't notice the silent figure that stalked behind him. It was Mr. Morino, a bemused smile playing on his lips. _This should be easier than I thought. The boy doesn't know about his power, much less how to use it. I think I'll play with him a little. _With that he disappeared in a puff of black smoke, his orthopedic glory and all.

Leon was out of breath standing at the corner of a _Starbucks_. _I must have ran a mile at the least. _He started walking. The buzzing wasn't gone but it had lessened in intensity to the point where he could ignore it. He felt a presence behind him but when he turned around there was nothing to be seen except for an old lady with her grandson feeding pigeons. He let out a sigh of relief and continued walking. Mr. Morino watched in amusement as his ruse fooled his prey. Leon glanced at his watch. _It's five after seven. I really should stop taking so much time in getting from one place to another. _He walked another five paces when he started to here his mother's voice inside his head. He stopped and looked around him in puzzlement. Finding nothing he took another few steps. This time the voice came back stronger, bringing with it a sharp, unbearable pain. He clutched his head in agony. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Then it stopped and he heard the voice again softer this time but still overwhelming. "What do you want!" He cried out to no one. The voice and all the noises around him stopped abruptly. _I must really be losing it. _He thought miserably. He continued on trying to forget what had just occurred. He wanted to get off the streets and to the concert hall. He took a shortcut through a dark, foreboding alleyway. All was still except the rustling of leaves in the light, cool breeze. The aroma of death and decay washed over him like a deadly cloud looking for it's next victim. He started forward and before his other raised from the ground, Mr. Morino walked out of the shadows of the alley with his usual lab coat, khaki pants, and orthopedic shoes. Leon was too stunned to move at the sight of his math teacher walking toward him. Mr. Morino stopped ten feet in front of him. "Mr. Morino?" Leon asked in astonishment. At this Mr. Morino's menacing smile widened. "I've been keeping my eye on you for a great deal of time Mr. Parry." He said coldly. He took a step toward Leon and his clothes melted into a black cloak and dark camo pants. His shoes turned black with silver spikes projecting from the sides every half inch or so. His hair turned as black as night and his coal black eyes appeared even more sinister than before. "You're going to come with me now." His voice was now different, almost unbearable. It was like metal scraping against metal. He began stepping forward. For every step he took Leon took a step back. Every fiber of his being was telling him to run like no tomorrow but he couldn't. He was paralyzed by fear. He was lucky that he was moving what little he was. Mr. Morino was now three feet infront of him. He reached out his hand and attempted to grab Leon by the collar of his shirt, the bemused smile still playing on his lips. An instinct aroused within him and he put his hands out infront of him. Mr. Morino's touch was met by a puling shock wave. His anger flared like the magma of an active volcano. Leon's legs seemed to regain their feeling and he ran backwards like he did in gym class. Enraged, Mr. Morino sent a wave of darkness shooting through the air at Leon. Even before it was released from his hands, the pulsing energy Leon had felt in the bathroom and the cafeteria now coursed through his body stronger than ever before. He released with an ear-splitting scream. After that…everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Leon woke up feeling cold and empty. His head pounded as he thought in fear of yesterday's events. Only then did he realize the field of crackling golden energy that enclosed him within his depths. He stood up in astoundment of what he was witnessing. He felt a strange, almost intimate connection with it. He reached out his hand to touch it but was met with shock through his entire being. _Great, _he thought with hysteria, _now I'm stuck in this blasted overgrown Christmas ornament. I suppose now the only thing that could possibly make it worse would be a shady figure standing right outside of here. _He checked his watch. It read nine fifteen. He glanced to his right and only then did exactly what he had foreseen come to life right in front of his eyes. Two feet in front of him stood a green clad figure holding a staff embroidered with gold trimmings and a shining dark green emerald at its tip. He let out yell and stumbled back until he was met with a shock from the other side of the shimmering dome. He fell to the ground gasping, the scent of burnt cotton filling his nostrils. "Well that was a smart move." The figure said dryly a smile playing on his lips. His green cloak obscured Leon's vision of the rest of his face. "Who are you?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Me? Why would have need of that information?" _Let's see, _thought Leon, _I've been attacked by my math teacher, trapped inside of some strange golden ball, and been scared half to death. That's why I'd like to know your name. _Leon did not voice these thoughts but instead said. "My apologies but would you be so kind as to reveal to me your name?" He said with mock politeness. At this the figures smile seemed to double in size. He burst out laughing followed by; "I like your spirit boy. John is my name since you are bent on extracting it from me. Well _John _maybe you can explain to me why I'm trapped in this giant golden ball. Well that, you did to yourself or to correct myself, your magic did this to you. My what?" Leon asked shocked by what John had just said. " Magic? Magic doesn't exist. Then how do you explain the giant golden ball, as you so bluntly put it, which you are trapped inside of?" He was at a loss for words. "Or how your teacher melted into a dark form then shot darkness seemingly from nowhere at you. Ok so maybe magic does exist but inside of me. Oh yes, actually you have one of the brightest sparks I've seen in ages." John exclaimed. Leon had a tough time grasping this fact. "Ok first of all, how do I get out of this great ball of energy. Well first you have to summon your magic. How? I can't even summon a taxi much less my so-called magic that I didn't even know I had until two minutes ago. Calm your mind." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Good now find the energy that resides inside your mind and let it flow through you." Leon felt his pulse quicken as he sensed the stream of golden energy flowing just behind his thoughts. He cleared his mind of the pesky thoughts and made contact with the energy. Through his connection he saw, with his mind's eye, a small branch of energy connected to the glowing stream. He severed the connection like a knife through butter and the branch faded leaving just the never-ending stream flowing on into eternity. He broke the connection and returned to himself. He saw that the barrier of light had vanished into thin air. He turned to John, a broad smile alighting his face. "Well done boy, well done indeed. Remember this one thing. Magic is infinite and has infinite possibilities." He made a mental note of that for it seemed like an important piece of information. "Okay, but what has that got to do with me?" He asked puzzled. "Ah now we can get down to the real reason I'm here. Would you like me to explain it to its entirety or would that be too dull for you? Oh no, you're not getting away without telling me the whole truth. Ah a thirst for knowledge. Rare site these days. Perhaps I will tell you." Leon snapped his attention to John in an instant. He would analyze every word being said. "Long ago, there was the peaceful and prosperous land of Cytopia. Its rivers flowed milk and honey and its green teemed with life. At the center of the land lay the city of Kiona. It beheld the Marble Castle. The land north of Cytopia, The Plains of Despair, looked with envy on Cytopia. The Master, the ruler of the sickly land, deigned to assemble the Dark Army and made them to march toward the border of Cytopia. The army consisted of hags, goblins, revenants, spirits of the dead, and many other foul, unspeakable demons. But worst of all was the treacherous dark wizards who had betrayed the king. King Alcor sent his thirteen elite sorcerers to hold off the armies until the wizard strike force arrived. Their leader's brother, a dark wizard, defeated them. The leader took his magic and his life force and that of his agreed comrades and sent it to earth. With them out of the way, the army was destroyed and the king killed. Mother earth has fed the magic into chosen children and continued to nurture it until it blossomed when the children turned thirteen. Mine, and others jobs is to ensure that these children reach Cytopia and get proper training. We hope that one day we can kill The Master and restore Cytopia. My only question is, will you come. What about my mom and school? A doppelganger will be taking your place if you step through portal. Well then I'm in" He said without hesitation. "Then let us be off." With a wave of his hand he opened a rainbow-rimmed portal with a clear center. Leon stepped through it without being told ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Here starts the beginning of the rest of his life.


End file.
